So, we meet again? A Gaara Love Story
by I-Blame-Uchihas
Summary: Meet Miyuki Uzumaki, Naruto's younger twin sister. The 17 year old with a horrible past. Who was finally reunited with her brother and is slowly being settled back into normal teenager life starting at Konoha Prep. But she meets the boy she was forced to love who she finally developed feelings for yet tried to forget. He welcomes her back, but what now? Sucky summary give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, please wait up," I mumble, "I don't know if I'm ready for this yet." My twin brother, Naruto, stops for a moment, sadness and pain flashing through his sky-blue eyes.

"Miyuki, don't worry, we'll be fine. We can get through this, together," he declares, flashing me his famous smile, as he grabs my hand, pulling me towards the dorms of our new school, Konoha Prep. "Anyway, thanks to Oyaji we get to board together, and as far as I know no one else will be rooming with us, okay?" I nod and let him pull me along. I really don't know if I can handle this…

We get ever closer to the dorm; a large three-story brick building, quite cute actually, but I feel like it will mean my certain doom. Just purely from the aura of the area surrounding the building. Naruto pulls me to the large doors of the entrance. "You ready, imouto?" he asks smiling brightly, trying to get me to smile also. I nod, "As ready as I'll ever be," I answer, just barely above a whisper. As he opens the doors, he grips my hand tighter, worried about how many people will be in the common room on the first floor, which we will have to walk through. I pull the hood of my jacket up, covering my face, giving me a tiny feeling of security. As Naruto pulls me through the group of loud and rowdy guys, which we will be sharing the dorm with, he gently smiles at everyone, while I know I'm getting stares as I'm walking with my head down and hood up.

Finally, Naruto leads me to a door, and as he begins to unlock it, he lets out a slight gasp. "W-what's wrong nii-san?" I mumble. "Nothing," he says, putting on a cheerful face, which I can see right through but I don't question it. He pulls me into our dorm room. It's decently sized and painted a creamy white with ebony floors. Quite elegant really. But as I look around a bit more, I'm mildly shocked, there's a third bed, carefully made with red and black covers. I knew of no one joining my brother and I, was there something Oyaji didn't tell us?

Naruto sees my face drain of color, and he sits me gently onto one of the unmade beds. He sits down next to me; watching as I slowly go into panic mode. He pulls me close to him, and tries to calm me down. But he doesn't understand it completely. I don't really either anymore, I've been slowly blocking out the memories.

A few minutes later, after I've calmed down a bit, the door to our room opens and in walks a very familiar boy, the very one who makes the memories and the past I've tried so hard to forget come flooding back to me. My mouth goes dry, and the red heads sea green eyes go wide, his jaw dropping just a bit.

"G-g-gaara?" I manage to choke out.

He nods, "Miyuki, I'd thought I'd never see you again," he says, in that calm way only he can; that instantly makes all my panic vanish. Before I know what I'm doing I'm standing up hugging him to death.

"Hey, Miyuki, I think Gaara would like a chance to breathe ya know, just for a moment," Naruto jokes.

"No, it's fine, I'll live Naruto, I'm just glad to see her again. And before you ask, I suppose I also missed your excessive energy," Gaara retorts, pulling me ever closer to him. Finally he lets me go.

"Funny how we all ended up being roommates," Naruto says. I just nod in agreement as does Gaara.

"But, you do understand, if you leave ramen and shit strewn everywhere, I will not hesitate to lock you in the closet, Naruto," Gaara quietly threatens. Naruto feigns a look of shock.

"Bring it on sir holier than thou," Naruto retorts.

"Shush, or I will duct tape you both to the roof next time it storms," I say. Naruto only laughs at me, Gaara suppresses a chuckle.

"Anyway, after we all unpack how about a bit of a movie night?" Naruto suggests. We nod in agreement and get to work organizing everything. After about two hours we're all done and sorted out. "I'm hungry," Naruto complains. I walk over to the mini-fridge and pull out one of the dinners the cook at home put us together before we left. She knew we adored her cooking and sent some with us. I throw Naruto a ramen one, I grab a pan noodles with steak bowl and I ask Gaara if he wants one. "Sure, as long as it's not ramen, surprise me," he answers, walking over to stand next to me, I hand him the one in my hand and grab another.

I throw mine in the microwave for a moment and as does Gaara. Finally we all sit down on the futon in front of the tv. We put in Howl's Moving Castle, deciding to pay homage to Hayao Miyazaki for the night. We all eat and a while later Naruto moves to his bed and falls asleep, barely taking the time to change into his pjs. Gaara and I sit there watching another movie, Spirited Away, and I start to doze off I lay over on Gaara's shoulder and he picks me up and tucks me into my bed. "Night Miya," he whispers, whispering his pet name for me. I hear him climb into his bed, and he turns off the light and I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to Gaara shaking me awake, "Are you okay Miya, you were wimpering and crying in your sleep," he whispers, his expression not changing much but even in the darkness I can feel the concern in his eyes. I shake my head and the tears are running down my face again. Gaara sits down beside me, and even though I know it isn't his strong suit he tries to comfort me. "Shh…shh, it'll be okay, want to tell me what it was about?" he whispers. I attempt to tell him but I start blubbering, barely intelligible. But from what I suppose he understands of it he gets it.

It was flashbacks to the personal piece of hell I shared with him. The only good part about it was him. I as a thirteen year-old was thrown into the hell of human trafficking after my parents died. I don't quite remember how, but I was sold. This man I have always referred to as "first-master" he loaned me to other people I guess you could say. I was used in ways unknown to my young mind, I didn't understand it at the time, but I do now. Gaara was there too, watched and experienced it all himself. Being so close in age and looking "cute" together we were always paired together, not that I didn't grow to be okay with it. I suppose you could say I slowly came to love him.

But as push comes to shove, we were taken out of the hell hole; we were left in the street. I came to find out it was that, First-Master had been so close to being found out. I was around 15 when that happened. Someone found us and took us to the orphanage.

The orphanage was by far better than the hell I had just escaped from; and there was an energetic blonde there that seemed familiar; and it turns out I had been reunited with Naruto, my twin whom I hadn't seen since my parents died on that fateful day. We had been taken in by a family friend, but I had ran away, not understanding my parents were gone. For good. Comes to find out he also ran; looking for me and someone brought him here. I suppose my life slowly got better, I had problems being around people but slowly, I could deal with it, and I got used to the place.

And finally, even though we were a bit old, we were adopted. By two wonderful people who wanted some children of the teenage variety. They adopted both me and Naruto, understanding that it would be cruel to tear us apart yet again. We lived with them for two years, I being homeschooled with Naruto. Then it was decided before it was time for us to go to university we needed to be reintroduced to society. The solution being to send us to Konoha Prep, this brings me right up to this moment in time.

Gaara gently rubs my back, mimicking what he saw Naruto doing earlier. And he gently pulls me into his lap and kisses the top of my head. "Be strong Miya, crying will get us nowhere. But it's okay to let it out sometimes, you just have to." Gaara whispers quietly. I nod and sniffle a bit. "Sorry I woke you; forgive me?" I ask drying my tears. He nods, "Want to watch a movie or something?" he suggests, so it'll help me get back to sleep easier. I shake my head. "Please, just lay with me for a bit?" I plead. He nods and picks me up so he can fix my blankets, which I threw everywhere.

After a moment he's got me pulled up to his chest and under the covers with me. He pulls me close to him, kisses my cheek. (Not that I didn't like it) "Sleep tight Miya," he whispers in my ear and after a few minutes, I fall asleep again.

When I awaken again, Gaara's gone, I roll over and look at the clock, 7 am, god damn it, why am I awake so damn early? (And cussing at such an ungodly hour?) I slowly sit up, Naruto's still asleep, and since it's Saturday he won't be up until 10 at the earliest. I get up and walk over to the dresser I claimed yesterday. Since it's warm today I think about going for a run; I quickly decide I need the exorcise and grab my electric blue running shorts, a black t-shirt and my, also electric blue, running jacket. I quickly change into them. As Naruto's asleep and jashin knows where Gaara is, there's no one to see so who cares? I walk grab my hairbrush and quickly tie my hair into a ponytail and walk to the bathroom, our room gets its own. Oyaji pulled a couple strings so me and Naruto could room together, I guess adding Gaara was a surprise? Anyway, they wouldn't stick Naruto in a girls dorm so I got stuck in a boys dorm with him, however, we get our own bathroom, as Oyaji would not condone me using the same showers as boys. I quickly brush my teeth, then I grab my i-pod, my arm strap for it and a water bottle.

As I walk out of the dorm, I'm glad I'm up so early, no one else is so no worries of running into anyone. I set my ipod on shuffle and hit play. Bleed it Out by Linkin Park started playing, and I started running.

I dunno if I really like the way this turned out. Sorry?

Anyway reviews would make my day, so please review?


	3. Just an AN

So hi guys, I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I have a question for you, would you like a lemon for my Gaara story? Hmm? Just vote in my poll. ^^


End file.
